


【GGAD】凤凰烧掉了我的信-1

by ThatKup



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup





	【GGAD】凤凰烧掉了我的信-1

米勒娃伸手接住飘进楼道的一枚雪花，搓搓手指那片薄薄的冰晶便化作一团白色的烟气旋转着飞走了。  
“圣诞节要到了，阿不思。”她说着，但脚步一刻没停下来，紧跟着旁边身高肩阔的伙伴，“你今年打算怎么办？”  
“你知道我会去哪。”她的朋友露出个皎洁的笑容，“年年如此。但这次我得多待几天。”  
“多待几天？”  
“是的，我总是没什么时间去那，”阿不思有些苦恼地肯定，“今年一定要过完新年再走。帮我想想有没有其他教授能提前几天回校？”  
米勒娃飞快地转了转脑子，提议道：“我相信婷葛教授可以。她今年可没什么地方可去。”  
阿不思.邓布利多校长瞄了眼天花板，然后点点头答：“那就婷葛教授了。”  
“你打算什么时候动身？——我有时候真的很好奇你是不是真的想要回去那里，”暗金色头发的教授有些担忧地，“有一次你拖到二十二号才回去。”  
“事出有因，亲爱的米勒娃。”红色长发的校长不做否认，“与那幢房子分别会勾起回忆，但真正住在那儿的时候又总是没完没了地冒出问题——可能这与人们口中的婚姻有些相似呢。”  
校长乐呵呵地炫耀着自己的烦恼，没太留意他的伙伴突然停下了脚步。  
“阿不思？”他的朋友轻声叫他。  
“你没事儿吧？——我是说，你一个人回去真的没问题吗？”女性的第六感在米勒娃的眉心突突地弹跳着。  
“问题？当然没问题。”阿不思否认，仍然是一副眯眼抿唇的微笑样子，“你总不会觉得，有人会对我下手吧？最多也是在巧克力蛙片上多添一个年份。不用担心，我的朋友。”  
“听起来会是个了不起的功绩。”女士愤愤着，对朋友歪曲句意的行为感到难以言喻的恼火。但这至少说明他听懂了，倒是好事，对吧？  
“我今晚就出发了。”阿不思等她跟上来，稍微收敛了嘴角的弧度显得正经些，“福克斯还是一如既往地烧我的信。所以我只能亲自去送了。”  
“那么，看来我只能祝你好运了。”为朋友操碎心的麦格教授叹了口气，“圣诞快乐，阿不思。”  
“圣诞快乐，米勒娃，”总是让朋友操心的阿不思教授重新眉开眼笑，“还有，新年快乐。”

就算对神鸟凤凰来说，跨海的幻影移形也是不太可行的。海上风云变幻，魔力场随洋流和季风飘忽不定，阿不思.邓布利多是吃过这份亏的。七年前的那个假期他赶在二十二号才动身，想着能借福克斯的神力直达海洋的另一边，却不幸被一阵冷气偏移了行径方向，栽在了白令海峡的不知什么崖口上——而且是英格兰这一侧。  
自那以后，不太觉得执着于偷懒的中年人彻底改变了他圣诞节的旅行路线和交通方式，每次都不重样。鉴于今年有更多时间可以花在路上，他完全不介意再逍遥几天。毕竟他的目的地是如此沉寂，除非他乐意，否则没有任何人能够找到。  
今年，阿不思.邓布利多随他的学生们一同登上开往伦敦的火车，然后乘船沿泰晤士河散步，走一段幻影移形一段；靠早就配好的门钥匙过海去欧洲大陆，再走铁路，没错，真正意义上的走铁路，沿着铁路步行前进；运气好了他可以再搭一段顺风车，即跳上过路火车的车厢，拿出先前买好的曲奇补充一下能量。  
他在火车进入隧道之前提起箱子，念出悬浮咒跳下车厢；然后在隆隆声响消失在黑暗中后才走入这看上去有些阴森的洞窟。他的有些后悔穿牛津鞋，毕竟铁轨上的石砾不太友善。不过这也有助于及时发现脚下土地的变化：碗口大小的石头逐渐被指甲盖似的石块替换，随后是沙粒铺成的路面，最后阿不思一脚踩上松软的泥土，便知道自己到了。  
“被父亲赶出家门的孩子钻进野兽的山洞，不知道被吃掉和寻找温暖此刻哪一个对他来说更重要些，”阿不思自言自语着一个童话，是他随口编的。  
“但这个山洞可真深啊——孩子走啊走，总觉得他渴求的温暖就在他鼻尖前一英寸的位置，可又怎么都没办法真正拥抱它。”  
阿不思走到这条隧道的尽头，那里正泛着冬夜的清冷和冬月的寒光。  
在麻瓜眼中，他的目的地是一片无尽的椴木林；而阿不思挑选这个地方的原因在于，这片林海的尽头有一片货真价实的海。  
“他看见了光，于是便继续前进；可等他走进光里，却看见了他从未见过的东西。”  
阿不思停下了叙述，脚踩着枯碎的树叶继续向前。不经意间，一根小树枝绊了一下他的脚尖，令他险些摔倒。可他借着为了稳住身体而做出的倾斜动作弹跳起来，手里的提箱仿佛轻如薄纸，丝毫不影响他逐渐膨胀起来的情绪。  
原本赛马尾巴一般梳理整齐的红发被一把拆开，阿不思.邓布利多提着箱子跑跳，噗嗤噗嗤的笑声从他的胸口挤出。然后他往前跑，发丝便飘起来；他此刻也不笑了，因为笑声会拖慢速度。此刻他一向智慧冷静的大脑变得宛如浆糊，只有几个词在频繁闪烁——频率之高，执念之强，连大脑封闭术也如同破败的门扉一样关不住了。  
这些词汇大致有：盖勒特、纽蒙嘉德、家、我回来了。  
倘若阿不思没在狂奔，他一定能听到海浪轻哄礁石入眠的摇篮曲。树木逐渐变得稀疏，远处也出现了灯火，那便是“盖勒特”、“纽蒙嘉德”、“家”和“我回来了”。  
从外面来看，纽蒙嘉德十分朴素，仅仅是一幢精致的两层小洋房。他们的小院里挂着一盏古朴的马灯，里面的蜡泪都从缝隙里流了出来，定型成一个造型古怪的玩意。  
阿不思走到白色的栅栏前，手指抚摸木板上一个无比熟悉的凹陷。他注意到房间里的灯没开，但有二楼的窗帘在晃动；于是他兴奋起来，认定盖勒特将自己藏在了那轻薄的帘子后面。  
他发下箱子，褪下手套，连大衣也剥下来挂在手臂上。夜风让一缕头发在视野中飘动，恍惚间他又看到盖勒特坐在一楼的落地窗前。  
盖勒特在哪里并不重要，阿不思告诉自己，重要的是他自己终于回来了，而且今年可以多待几天。  
这样想着，他走进小院，每一脚都踩在形状不规则的石板上，宛如故事中寻着糖纸回家的男孩。走这条小径一向要耗费很长时间，而每走一步阿不思就觉得自己更轻盈了一点。就算是在与世隔绝的霍格沃茨，邓布利多也是个公认的大忙人，校长和教授的身份并不能保他于人情冷暖、是非变故——但这里可以。  
阿不思终于走到了门前，发现门扉被留了一条缝；他伸手去推，心脏紧张地像要跳出来。门板顺着力道一转到底，将空无一人的走廊大方地展现给阿不思看。  
噢，也对，他有些失望地想，盖勒特早该休息了。  
他换上居家鞋走进屋，打量这幢阔别一年的宅子。客厅的飘窗关着，窗帘被整齐地卷在两边；但窗台上放着一杯红酒，深红色的液体在无色的月光下竟显得妖艳。红发的阿不思走上前拈起酒杯，仰头将杯中的液体一饮而尽。阿不思不像盖勒特那样喝得出年份和产地，只知道好喝和涩口的区别，香气扑鼻和清香勾人间的差异。阿不思.邓布利多不太喜欢此时占据他指间的这杯，舌根发苦；但他很感谢它解除了奔跑带来的口干舌燥。  
房间里有一股灰尘的味道，有些闷热。红发人伸手解开了身前的扣子、马甲下的背带；他拖着逐渐涌上来的疲惫摸去浴室，用魔咒给自己放上一盆热水；他挽起袖子去试水温，抬起手，水就顺着袖筒一路流到胸前的衣襟。  
鞋、长裤、吊带袜被纷纷丢开，阿不思最终赤裸着站进浴缸，悬浮的魔杖喷出温热水流浇湿他的长发，发尾一路拖到挺翘的臀瓣上，甚至有一缕温顺地贴着尾椎，延伸到股缝间。  
“想我了？”盖勒特的声音毫无预兆地出现在阿不思耳边，一双干燥的大手摸上阿不思的身体。  
阿不思向后仰头，依赖地靠进盖勒特的怀抱。  
“我不会否认这件事的。”  
“在那之后你的嘴一直很诚恳。”盖勒特的呼吸喷在阿不思的颈侧，右手探进他的腿间，对性器似有若无的触碰让阿不思猛地向上抖了一下身体。  
“你不喜欢？”红发的教授偏过脸，鼻尖去碰对方的鼻翼；见盖勒特摇头，吊着双眼赤裸地盯住自己，便继续道，“那就奖励我。”  
盖勒特没穿衣服，他还像青年时期那般，太阳一落山就只喜欢披着夜幕和星辰做睡衣；这使得阿不思可以很好地感知那根性器的变化：它扬起头来，鼓胀着贴在阿不思的大腿根部，随着它主人的细微动作轻扣禁地的门。  
“告诉我，阿不思，”盖勒特的手指就着阿不思发尖的水捅进那处隐秘的小洞，“你在那些学生面前也是这样么？”  
“怎么会，盖尔？”  
阿不思的小臂交叠着按在墙上，小穴挑衅地咬着身后人的手指；他的对手不甘示弱地将正根手指完全捅进去，弯曲起来抠挖柔软的穴道。这个动作引起阿不思不满地轻哼，热气从他的鼻腔里跑出。  
“说服我，阿尔。”  
阿不思难耐地扭动着臀部，完全不顾虑自己这个动作有多色情。  
“只有你能满足我。”  
他挤出这句话，将腰往下压，含着手指的穴口挑逗地露出来，不忘再紧缩几下肌肉。  
格林德沃显然被取悦了。他轻笑着，用三根手指塞住那个不断挑战他底线的小洞，粗暴地扩张起来；他甚至拨动那根吐着清水的魔杖，让水流灌进小穴一部分。液体灌入的感觉和失禁感让阿不思忍不住夹腿，但因为害怕在浴缸中滑倒而紧绷着身体。  
很快盖勒特不再忍耐，炽热的阳具顶住松软的入口，在受侵犯者正为手指抽离留下的空虚而失神时冲了进去，一捅到底。  
阿不思发出一声满足的尖叫，或者说是欢呼。盖勒特掐住他的细腰往自己胯下撞。禁欲许久的身体敏感至极，阿不思毫不掩饰粗鲁的性爱为他带来的巨大愉悦。金发人把胸膛压过来，响地过分的心跳传递到阿不思的后背，和他的心跳声乱成一团。  
红发教授被这样的姿势顶到直不起腰，只知道呻吟着把下身往格林德沃的硕大阳具上送，恨不得对方将睾丸也推进去。  
于是格林德沃抱着他换了个姿势，坐下，浴缸里的水唰地溢出来；他们的腿脚都支在浴缸边缘，这使得阿不思全身的重力都压在结合处。盖勒特托着他的屁股上下抽插，过于响亮地水声让教授喘不过气。  
他用后背靠着格林德沃的胸膛，摆动腰肢配合。随着速度的加快，显然是要攀上高潮。盖勒特在这个时候扳过他的脸，强迫他接吻；于是呻吟被堵在嘴里，顶地阿不思头皮发麻。可他还在下意识的扭腰，直到盖勒特也耐不住热情，将浓稠的精液喂在穴道里。  
“盖尔，我回来了（I am back）。”阿不思气喘吁吁地补充。  
“噢，亲爱的阿尔，我进去了（I am in）。”盖勒特坏笑着，双手罩住阿不思的胸口揉搓起来。  
阿不思不记得自己最后是怎样回到床上，又以什么样的姿势做了多少次。醒来的时候已是下午，衣服撒了满地，床上的被褥夜乱七八糟。罪魁祸首畏罪潜逃，连案发现场都不带处理的。  
“盖勒特？”  
阿不思唤他，他便从卧室的窗帘后面走出来了。  
“原来你在那儿。”  
被假期和性爱冲昏头脑的教授慵懒地抱着被子和松软的枕头，赤裸的臂膀露在空气中。他的爱人走过来坐在床边，手指为他梳理散乱的头发。  
“我还以为你在下面。”阿不思调皮地翻身，让后脑勺压住盖勒特的手指。  
盖勒特压低上身，鼻尖碰到爱人的耳廓：“我一直在这儿。这里离你比较近。”  
“你一直在我身边。”这句话的尾音微微上扬，听起来像个问句。  
“是的，我一直在你身边。”盖勒特肯定，然后用舌头去舔阿不思的耳朵，“但你要是再不起来，今天就别想下床了。”  
“噢，好吧好吧——一个了不得的威胁。”阿不思抬起上身，被子的边缘滑过乳尖，被不易察觉地拨弄了一下。  
“嘶，”盖勒特倒吸一口凉气，“我反悔了。”  
他翻身上床，隔着被子把阿不思抱紧，活力十足的勃起威胁地撑出形状。  
“我还没吃早饭！”阿不思打岔抱怨。  
“你已经失去今天吃早饭的机会了！”盖勒特反驳，手脚麻利地钻进被窝。  
这一次盖勒特没有进去，而是让性器顶在阿不思腿间进出，摩擦他的阴茎，顶弄阴囊。阿不思眯起眼，被占有和疯狂索要的感觉令他餍足。他微启的嘴唇毫不吝啬发出娇喘和呻吟。  
于是下午茶时间又在汗津津的运动间逍遥而过了。

 

——TBC


End file.
